Geonosis strike team
The Geonosis strike team was a group of 200 Jedi led by Mace Windu that were sent to Geonosis to rescue Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, who were scheduled to be executed by the Geonosians in the Petranaki arena. The rescue mission was the opening to the Battle of Geonosis, the first battle of the Clone Wars. However, not all the members of the strike team fought in the Petranaki arena. Some (like Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi) flew air support in [[Delta-7 Aethersprite|Delta-7 Aethersprite]] starfighters. It should be noted that the space team, led by Adi Gallia, suffered very few (if any) casualties, while the ground team was almost completely destroyed. Penetrating the defenses Before the strike team could enter the arena to rescue Kenobi, Skywalker, and Senator Amidala, they needed to get past the Geonosian defenses. Using two Republic TX-130S fighter tanks, Mace Windu and fellow Jedi Master Luminara Unduli fought their way through Separatist GATs, AATs, and Hailfire Droids, clearing the way for a convoy of transports carrying the strike team to the arena. Arena skirmish Upon infiltrating the arena, the Jedi revealed themselves to Dooku and his Separatist counterparts, having secretly infiltrated the stands of the arena. The Separatists' newly-revealed droid army swarmed into the arena in their hundreds, filling the battleground with blaster fire, cutting down many of the "lesser" Jedi. Amidst the heated skirmish, Coleman Trebor attempted to engage Dooku in lightsaber combat. This heroic act was cut short by expertly placed shots from bounty hunter Jango Fett and Trebor fell to his death from Archduke Poggle the Lesser's viewing box. Fett later attempted to fight and kill legendary Korun Jedi Master Mace Windu. However, due to Fett's jet-pack having been destroyed by the Reek, Windu quickly beheaded the bounty hunter. The Jedi fought valiantly during the skirmish, though many were not able to survive the onslaught and perished at the hands of Count Dooku's droid army. Result Of the 200 Jedi who were part of the strike team, an unknown number fought in the arena. Only an estimated thirty of those survived the initial battle, of which at least two more died during the battle that followed, making the losses suffered by the team grave. Only the timely arrival of Jedi Master Yoda and the newly-created Grand Army of the Republic saved the strike team from impending destruction. Despite the high casualties suffered by the Jedi, their mission was successful, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala were rescued from execution. Legacy The death of so many Jedi in the Geonosian arena considerably drained the Jedi Order, as well as creating several dissidents who refused to fight for the Galactic Republic in the Clone Wars. The strike team's mission paved the way for Palpatine's eventual takeover of the Galactic Republic and the beginning of the Sith's return to dominance. Known participants Arena team, known survivors Towards the close of the arena fighting, the battle droids of the Confederacy surrounded the Jedi that still stood. A cease fire ensued while Jedi Mace Windu argued that the Jedi would not surrender. Behind and to the right stood Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala, wielding a blaster. Jedi Knights Joclad Danva, Agen Kolar, and Luminara Unduli flanked them. Stass Allie and Bultar Swan stood back to back as Master Shaak Ti and Roth-Del Masona prepared to defend themselves. Sora Bulq, Saesee Tiin, Tarados Gon, and Kit Fisto protected Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had bent down to check the pulse of a dead companion. As Windu and Dooku continued to banter, a group of Geonosians brought forward Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi and Plo Koon who had been captured outside the arena. Aayla Secura was also brought from elsewhere in the large complex. Not within the circle; either wounded, in hiding, or outside the arena were Jedi Barriss Offee and Pablo-Jill. Also free of the execution ring were Bairdon Jace, Kai Justiss, Coleman Kcaj, Voolvif Monn, Even Piell, Alta Ranga, T'ra Saa, Echuu Shen-Jon, Roan Shryne, B'dard Tone, and Quinlan Vos. Arena team, known KIA After the reinforcements arrived, bringing with them Grand Master Yoda, the arena was abandoned. Clones and Jedi alike would later return to the arena to collect the dead. Amongst the Jedi bodies that littered the floor were Joclad Danva, who even after surviving the initial battle, was shot while standing in the survivor's circle. Jedi Knights Sta-Den Eekin, Sarrissa Jeng, Sar Labooda, Sephjet Josall, Ichi-Tan Micoda, Khaat Qiyn, Que-Mars Redath-Gom, Fi-Ek Sirch, Nicanas Tassu, and Lura Tranor were all slain by droid blaster fire. Amongst the Masters lost from the Order's ranks were Chankar Kim and Nat-Sem who both left Padawans behind. Jedi Council member Coleman Trebor was also killed by Jango Fett. The Order also lost many young Jedi that day. Lumas Etima, Stam Reath, Galdos Stouff, Tu'ala, and Tan Yuster are but a few of the students that died. It can be assumed that Evan Asani died in the arena but his death is not completely certain. It is known that Sora Bulq was assumed dead after the gunship he was on was shot down, though he did indeed survive. On the exploding gunship, Tarados Gon, and Eeth Koth were indeed both killed, which promoted the idea of Bulq's death. Ur-Sema Du, was the first Jedi to encounter and die at the hands of the secret weapon of the Separatists: General Grievous. Her death would be discovered by the Order, though they assumed her body to have been lost in an explosion. Space team, survivors Above the planet Jedi fought a different battle. Led by Adi Gallia and An'ya Kuro, Knights Empatojayos Brand, Bant Eerin, A'Sharad Hett, Ranik Solusar, Jaizen Suel, and Siri Tachi fought off droid fighters in the asteroid belt. It is unknown if the Jedi Rana was shot down or if her craft remained intact. Strike team vessels The strike team was equipped with land vehicles and space worthy craft. The Republic Troop Transport and the [[TX-130S Fighter Tank|TX-130S Saber-class Fighter Tank]] assisted in the taking of the arena, while Jedi piloted their specialized [[Delta-7 Aethersprite|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class interceptor]] in space. Unnamed Members File:Unknown Jedi male green saber.jpg File:Girljedi.jpg File:Niktojedi.jpg See also *Battle of Geonosis *Mission to Geonosis Appearances *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game Sources *''Jedi Casualties: Battle of Geonosis'' External links *Jedi Council Forums - Battle of Geonosis: Jedi Survivors Category:Jedi organizations fi:Geonosiksen iskujoukko